


Baby mine, don't you cry

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Liam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Liam, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vulnerable insecure pregnant liam and comforting protective Harry</p><p>So fluffy I'll be seeing pink for the rest of the week.</p><p>Title from the song Baby Mine from Dumbo :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby mine, don't you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, I'm too tired eep don't hate me please  
> Never written (or read tbh) mpreg before, so...  
> Oh and every new scene (sort of) starts with Harry waking up. I didn't do it on purpose at first but then did because I can

 

“Fucking hell, Harry. Drive me to the drugstore please, will you?” Liam’s shout woke Harry from his nap and he was up on his feet within seconds. “What’s it, babe?” Harry asked, concerned about the distress in his boyfriend’s voice. “Nothing, nothing, this is good, Harry! Just get me there please!”

Without further questions, Harry grabbed his car keys and sprung outside to start the car, watching as Liam strolled out a minute after him, locking the front door and slinging into the passenger seat. “You’re still not telling me?” Harry already knew the answer; if Liam wanted to keep something secret, he did. Liam smiled slyly, winked and turned to look out of the window. Sighing, Harry stood on the gas and took off in the direction of the town, where the drugstore was located.

He parked right outside the little shop, and looked at Liam with a questioning look in his eyes. “I suppose I’m staying here?” “You got that one right, love.” Liam beamed at Harry before sliding out of the door and nearly running into the shop.

Harry sighed, leaning his head against the headrest and tapping his fingers against the stirring wheel along to the music that was quietly playing. He was wondering what Liam was keeping from him – he could never _really_ be sure of anything when it came to his boyfriend. He seemed cool and mature on the outside, but on the inside he really was an immature mischievous little monster. “And yet I love him” he breathed out the last words, thinking out loud. A fine smile rose onto his lips as he saw Liam exit the drugstore.

“Didn’t take you long” Harry noted with a curious tone, trying to see inside the small paper bag in Liam’s hands. “Yeah, I knew what I needed so it was a quick trip” Liam retorted, still with that fake nonchalant smirk glued on his face. Harry tried his best to keep himself from begging Liam to tell what this was about – it wouldn’t be a success anyway.

The drive back home was silent apart from the music in the background, Liam quietly humming along.  Once the car was parked in their driveway, Liam reached to press a swift kiss onto Harry’s cheek, unbuckled his seatbelt and bolted into the house. Harry followed in his trail, chuckling at his boyfriend’s adorable behaviour but still feeling nearly frustrated hence the curiosity.

About half an hour passed with Harry pretending to be watching TV and Liam doing something – Harry was dying to know what but didn’t dare ask – in their bedroom. Then, Liam showed up in the living room doorway, smiling from ear to ear and eyes shining like a child’s on Christmas morning. “Haz, I’m pregnant!”

- _Six months later-_

“You okay there, babe?” Harry muttered, still half asleep. Liam had kicked him awake from his sleep once again in the middle of the night. “Yeah, yeah, just another bad dream” Liam tried reassuring him, but Harry could hear in his voice that he was holding back a sob. “It’s okay, it’s okay” he hummed, wrapping his arms around the older man and pulling him close to his chest. “You’re fine. Don’t worry, baby.”

Harry could feel Liam’s tears soaking his shirt, could hear his muffled sobs but he knew there was nothing he could do except for being there, comforting him like this. He pressed his lips into Liam’s hair and massaged his back with his palms, trying to get him to relax. Finally after a while, Liam started falling asleep again, tears drying on his cheeks.

The next morning Liam was pale as a ghost. Harry had tried confronting him about it several times, but Liam refused to tell him what was wrong. Harry knew it wasn’t good for neither Liam nor the baby that he was stressed, so instead of trying to get him to speak up, he spoiled him discretely throughout the day, cooking him his favourite foods and paying him small compliments whenever he had the chance.

After a lovely walk in the park, hand in hand, strolling at Liam’s pace, Harry had cooked them dinner. Now they were lounging on the sofa, caught up in their Toy Story marathon. Liam was tucked in Harry’s arms, his round belly sticking up, to Harry’s mind adorably.

“How are you?” Harry whispered into the back of Liam’s head, moving his head downwards to press little kisses on his neck. “I… I’m better now.” Liam’s voice was but a whisper, and Harry knew he wasn’t fully honest. “I just wish you’d tell me what’s bothering you. It kills me to see you’re not okay.” Harry pleaded, his voice shaking. He felt so helpless and powerless not knowing why Liam was so upset and stressed.

“I just – I’m just scared. Scared I won’t be good enough; scared about doing everything wrong with the baby.” Liam sniffed and lifted his hand to wipe away his tears, but Harry was quicker, drying his cheeks with his thumb. Liam turned to lie on his back on Harry’s lap, looking him straight in the eye.  “I’m afraid, Har.”

“Why?” “Because!” Liam spoke louder now, but still hardly whispering. “Because… If something goes wrong, it’ll all be my fault and I can’t… I just can’t lose the baby. I want it to be perfect – I want it so much that it hurts, but I’m just so scared it’ll all go wrong. I can imagine life being so happy with you – and it _is_ already absolutely perfect with you – but with the baby too… And it just can’t be possible, can it? There’s not that much happiness for one person in the world, right?”

It took a while for Harry to take in Liam’s eruption, but once he did, he was taken over by an emotion so strong he nearly started sobbing himself, too. “Oh baby… You’re doing perfectly so far, everything’s going exactly how it should… And I know you’re going to do perfectly forever from now on as well. And you’ll be one heck of a father to the baby. And it’s not just for one person, Li! It’s me, too, it’s _our_ baby, and it will make me so happy… Besides, I really am already the happiest, luckiest person in the history of mankind just because I’ve got you, and I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle all that happiness when the baby is finally born.”

Harry took a while to take a few deep breaths and leaned to brush his lips against Liam’s. “I love you, and you’re perfect and doing well. And the baby will be fine, no, the baby already _is_ fine - even better than fine, really, having someone like you as father. So just relax, Liam, please, if not for yourself then for me, and the baby. Please?”

Liam’s eyes followed Harry’s hand as his fingers swept one last tear off his cheek. Then he looked Harry in the eye again whispering “I love you.”

- _Four months later-_

“Your turn” Liam mumbled, rolling over to his side of the bed and pulling one pillow to cover his ears. Sighing, Harry got up and walked through the open door into the small bedroom next to theirs.

“Darcy, love, it’s okay, let’s get you food” he whispered while he pulled the crying baby girl from her cradle. She happily accepted the dummy Harry offered her while he was carrying her downstairs to the kitchen. Holding Darcy on one arm, Harry skilfully poured some formula into the baby bottle and shoved it into the microwave to warm up a little.

When the milk was exactly the same temperature as Harry’s hand, he took it out of the microwave and secured the cap carefully. Then he walked into the living room, took a seat on the sofa and held the bottle for Darcy so that he could trade it for her dummy.

“’S it good? You a happy baby?” Harry cooed as he watched his daughter fondly. She was making content little sounds as she drank the milk, eyes half closed, little toes and fingers curling and uncurling. He studied the brown of Darcy’s eyes – the same brown as Liam’s eyes were - the hair that would clearly be curly like Harry’s, the little dimple on her right cheek. Darcy was so beautiful, so perfect, and reminded him so much of Liam – she was something Liam and Harry had started together, something completely of them.

Harry jerked a little as he felt the sofa beneath him lower and looked up, seeing Liam sitting there next to him. He leaned closer to press his head against Liam as the boy wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Thought you were sleeping” Harry muttered as he felt Liam’s lips on his temple. “Yeah… Wanted to be here with you instead. I like this dream better than the ones I have when I sleep.” Harry chuckled lowly, gently playing with Darcy’s little fingers with his hand. “This is not a dream, though. It _would_ be” he said playfully, “if this little princess wasn’t craving food every ten seconds. Liam smacked Harry’s arm lightly, laughing as quietly as possible. “You have to admit, you wouldn’t trade a second of it, would you?” Harry sighed, “Not a single one.”

When Darcy had finished her milk, Harry and Liam waited in silence for her to fall back asleep. When her breath was deep and even and her eyelids fluttering a little, Harry carried her to her bed, kissing her forehead. “Goodnight, Darcy” he whispered before he walked into their own bedroom where Liam was already waiting in the bed.

Harry lay down, cradling Liam in his arms. “Gosh, I love you. I never imagined life could be this perfect. Even with a crying, drooling little princess taking up all of our time and energy.” Harry smiled at Liam’s words, pulling his chin up gently with his finger. “Me neither. But it is” he whispered, kissing Liam’s lips once, “and you deserve it.”

“So do you” Liam breathed out as he kissed Harry once more, slowly and softly. “Yeah. I guess I do.” Liam exhaled deeply as he snuggled back, forehead rested against Harry’s chest, arms around his waist. Harry pressed one more kiss on the top of Liam’s head, leaving his lips resting there. “Love you” he heard Liam mutter against his skin, and he replied, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos if you did :)  
> Sorry if the fluffiness made you want to puke


End file.
